bravestarrfandomcom-20200215-history
Thirty/Thirty
Thirty/Thirty is a character and protagonist. Character background Thirty/Thirty was Marshal BraveStarr's talking "techno horse," who could "transform" from a quadruped into a more anthropomorphic biped. He carried a giant Kerium powered blunderbuss he referred to as "Sara Jane." He was the last survivor of an ancient civilization called the Equestroids, a cybernetic breed of sentient equines, and had strength approximating BraveStarr's bear strength. Thirty/Thirty was hot-tempered and usually preferred to jump into the battle and do some stomping and blasting with Sara Jane which occasionally led to vocal disagreements between him and BraveStarr about the use of force in the line of duty, but Thirty/Thirty still tried his best to do his duty in the best and safest way possible. Behind the scenes Thirty/Thirty was voiced by Ed Gilbert. His look appeared to be loosely based on rock legend David Lee Roth.[citation needed] Quoteshttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt1137542/quotes BraveStarr: Can't you go any faster? Thirty/Thirty: I'm tryin', but my transistors are resistin'. Thirty/ Thirty: Time to do some stompin' Appearances * BraveStarr - The Legend * Episode 01: Tunnel of Terror, He disliked making the patrols and he don't care for tunnels, small spots, and cave-in. * Episode 05: Kerium Fever - Thirty/Thirty was present when BraveStarr stopped the three prospectors from attacking two Prairie People. He was the one who first identified the humans were suffering from Kerium Fever. Together with BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty failed to stop the kidnapping of Judge J.B., but they traveled into the Badlands to aid J.B. during her escape and then hurried to the Prairie People Settlement to stop the dispute between the humans and the natives from growing into a war. * Episode 07: No Drums, No Trumpets - Thirty/Thirty helped BraveStarr to rescued Paco from being bullied by Thunder Stick and Scuzz, though he expressed concern about the man's courage. He and BraveStarr showed Paco the way to a valley he could farm and later returned with the deed signed by Judge J.B. While patrolling the Badlands, they met Paco again as he was heading to the Hexagon to rescue his kidnapped daughter. BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty joined him, with Thirty/Thirty using Sara Jane to blow a new entrance into the Hexagon. * Episode 12: Big Thirty and Little Wimble - After enganging with Howler and his Leaper Riders, a young prairie person called Wimble chose Thirty/Thirty to be his temporary father. Thirty/Thirty reluctantly accepted, then began to teach Wimble how to use Sara Jane. When BraveStarr objected to this, Thirty/Thirty enroled Wimble in Miss Jenny's school at Fort Kerium so he and the marshal could concentrate on capturing Howler and his gang. He received a distress call from Miss Jenny on his intercom: the School Bus-Jet had crashed near Howler's territory. BraveStarr told Thirty/Thirty to search in quadrant 36-Alpha-18 and Thirty/Thirty made a power jump to get a good head start. Thirty/Thirty found Miss Jenny's class first and defended them with Sara Jane until BraveStarr and Fuzz joined him. * Episode 25: Wild Child - Venturing deeper into the Badlands than ever before, Thirty/Thirty enjoyed fighting off a pack of Dingoes. But after entering the Lost City, Thirty/Thirty was the first to be captured by Zarko the Hunter and disappeared from sight. * Episode 47: The Price - Thirty/Thirty helped BraveStarr keep the Spin-addicts in jail and to destroy the Spin-Factory. * Episode 54: Shake Hands with Long Arm John - Thirty/Thirty helped foil the attempted robbery of the Stratocoach, joined the posse to hunt down the Dune Buggy Gang and used Sara Jane to derail two of the Gang's Buggies. * Episode 56: Call of the Wild - BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty foiled a Dingo raid on the Stratocoach. He was polishing Sara Jane when he fell ill to the Fever Flower. * Episode 65: Strength of the Bear - Thirty/Thirty used Sara Jane to free Billy-Bob fom a collapsed cave after BraveStarr's strength failed him. He followed BraveStarr into the Badlands to help and protect his partner, against BraveStarr's wishes. References Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Deputy Category:Equestroid